


They Are Waiting For You

by DivorcedMoonlight



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivorcedMoonlight/pseuds/DivorcedMoonlight
Summary: Wynonna is kidnapped by an LGBTQ demon and she annoys him
Kudos: 3





	They Are Waiting For You

“Bitch you better take this god damn hood off right now.” Wynonna felt the burlap scratch against her lips as she spoke. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to discern anything in the low light through the fabric. 

“Come on man! At least let me scratch my nose.” She twisted her wrists against the zip ties, feeling them slice into her skin. “Dude where are you taking me? It’s kinda rude to kidnap someone from their bed you know.”

Harsh hands grabbed her bicep and shoved her forward. “Shut up.”

“See a lot of people tell me that but it’s really just not a skill I’ve worked on.” Wynonna heard the cock of a gun and felt the hard press of cold metal against her spine. 

“Shut. Up.”

“Yeah okay got it totally got it.”

The voice groaned, a sound that typically accompanied Wynonna’s interactions with people. She smirked and tried to focus on the feel of the ground under her feet. They had been walking on concrete for a while, the rough texture scraping at her skin. 

“Couldn’t you have at least let me get my bunny slippers first?”

“I said shut up.”

The voice was low and gruff, clearly a man and clearly a large one. Not great odds for fighting her way out. The concrete was cold and slightly damp, and their voices echoed around them and down the hallway. 

“Are we underground? Are you taking me to some Christian Gray sex dungeon thing? Cause you wouldn’t have to kidnap me for that. I’m usually down but I do need a safe word.”

There was a deep huff and a tightening of the grip on her arm. Wynonna smiled to herself, delighting in the small joys of irritating the man. They paused briefly and she heard the scrape of a heavy door opening. With a shove, she was thrown through and fell roughly to the floor. 

“Hey what fucking gives?? I thought we were having a moment there.”

The voice chuckled. “Just wanted to shut you up.”

“There are more efficient ways to do that.”

“God you are insufferable.”

The bag was ripped from Wynonna’s face with a flourish, leaving her blinking and squinting in the dim light. A huge man loomed over her, touring at least 6’ 6’. He tucked the bag under his arm and slid a large hunting knife out of a holder on his belt. 

“Big knife. You compensating for something?”

He slid the knife under the zipties and broke them open. Wynonna rubbed her wrists and glanced around the room. She quickly realized that they were actually at the entrance to a long, downward sloping hallway. 

“I’m so glad they didn’t make me take you all the way down…” The man grumbled as he slid away the knife and turned back to the door. 

Wynonna tried to see around him, but his huge bulky frame was blocking the entire way out. She huffed and crossed her arms. 

“And what in the fuck do you expect me to do now?”

The man opened the door, keeping his body in between Wynonna and freedom. “Go down the hallway. They’re waiting for you.”

“They? And who is so bold as to call on me at this inappropriate hour?’

The man groaned and walked through the doorway. “Just go down the fucking hallway. You’re not my problem anymore.” With that, he shut the door and Wyonnna was left alone in the shadows.

She grabbed for the handle, and found it locked tight. She jiggled it and pounded on the door. 

“Not gonna happen princess.” His voice sounded muffled through the door

“Stupid fucking skyscraper.” Wyononna grumbled. She turned back towards the hallway, looking for any other way out. 

Smooth stone walls lined a long dark hallway that sloped gently down into black. Peacemaker was gone, as were all her other guns and knives. Huffing, Wyononna advanced angrily down towards the darkness. 

At the end of a hallway was a small wooden door. Slamming her fist on the wood, she yelled through to whoever, or whatever, was inside. 

“HEY!! I WANT TO GO THE FUCK TO BED!!!!”

“No need to shout. Please come in.” A soft voice responded. 

Wynonna looked around one more time for anything that could be used as a weapon. Seeing nothing, she turned the handle and opened the door. She stayed in the doorway, ready to slam it closed again if need be. But all she saw was a huge, cavernous room and one man sitting at a desk in the center. 

“Welcome Wynonna. It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Who the didly fuck are you? Where’s everyone else?” Wynonna stayed in the doorway, hand clenched on the handle.

“Everyone else? What gave you the impression there would be others?” The man did not look up from the papers on his desk. 

Wynonna did a sweep of the room, looking for any weapons or avenues of escape. When her eyes finally settled back on the man, she noticed that he had horns for one thing. And for another, he was writing with a feather. 

“The gorilla that shoved me down here told me that “they” would be waiting for me. So where are they?”

“Ah. Well you see my dear, I am they.” The demon stood up and flashed her a toothy grin. “My name is Asmodeus and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” They bowed elegantly, their curved horns nearly touching the floor. They were lanky and long legged, with an alarmingly thin frame. Wynonna was sure that if they turned sideways, they would disappear. 

“You are they? What the fuck does that mean? There’s...one of you.”

Asmodeus smiled again, but Wynonna swore she saw a flicker of a forked tongue in his mouth. “I am they. I am neither he, nor she. Neither man, nor woman. I go by they, my dear.”

Wynonna blinked, and her surprise prompted her to let go of the door knob and walk further into the room. “Hold up. I thought the demons were all like...normal humans? Are you some kind of new age bullshit dickhead that I have to kill?”

The demon’s smiled flickered, looking a little more strained. Their eye twitched. “I am normal darling. I am a typical demon. I have a body, with a sex. But I am what is called nonbinary. I am not a man or a woman. And I would like it if you would refer to me as such and not call me those insulting names.”

Wynonna stepped forward again, her brow furrowed and all thoughts of escape a distant memory. This problem was far more important. 

“Okay so like...would I fuck you, or would my sister fuck you?”

Asmodeus’s smile faltered again, the expression no longer reaching their eyes. “Pardon me?”

Wynonna continued walking in until she stood in front of the desk. “Well I like dick, and my sister likes girls, so who would fuck you?”

The demon stood up, the smile now plastered painfully on their lips. “My dear, that is an extremely rude question. You need not know because I would not romance either of you, so it is a moot point.”

“Well that’s just insulting.” She picked up the quill and spun it in her fingers. “So you’re not a dude or a chick?”

“Indeed not.”

“Well that’s cool I guess. I thought I was coming down here to be gang banged and killed by a whole demon army.” Wynonna Earp flicked the feather towards the singular demon. 

Asmodeus’s smile widened, and their eyes seemed to glow. All around them, demons seemed to materialize from the shadows, surrounding Wynonna with menacing smiles and metallic glinting weapons. 

“And who says you’re not, my dear?”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw one of those typical "He's waiting for you" scenes with the dark hallway and the waiting villain, and suddenly had the thought of making it "They are waiting for you" but it's just one nonbinary person but then ACTUALLY it was an army all along. And so this is what happened


End file.
